Reservoir fluid analysis is a key factor for understanding and optimizing reservoir management. In most hydrocarbon reservoirs, fluid composition varies vertically and laterally in a formation. Fluids characteristics, including density and compressibility, may exhibit gradual changes caused by gravity or biodegradation, or they may exhibit more abrupt changes due to structural or stratigraphic compartmentalization. Traditionally, fluid information is obtained by capturing samples, either at downhole or surface conditions, and then measuring various properties of the samples in a surface laboratory. In recent years, downhole fluid analysis (DFA) techniques, such as those using a Modular Formation Dynamics Tester (MDT) tool, have been used to provide downhole fluid property information.